marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 393
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = | President1_1 = Bill Jemmas | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Eve of Destruction - Part Three: Like Lambs to the Slaughter! | Writer1_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler1_1 = Tom Raney | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Mark Powers | Editor1_2 = Pete Franco | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** Unnamed analog of Dark Beast ** ** Unnamed analog of Holocaust ** Unnamed analog of Sugar Man * Lucas Bishop * Storm (Ororo Munroe) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Magneto is speaking to Charles Xavier, who is chained on display in Magda Square and totally unresponsive as Magneto controls the flow of iron to his brain. Magneto reminisces about his weeks catatonic on Avalon, where he was tended to by Piotr Rasputin. After feeding him each meal on Avalon, Piotr would turn Magneto's chair to face the earth and speak to him, in this particular memory about his loss of faith in his ability to make a difference following the death of his sister. Piotr tells Magneto there is a bond between them as people who've lost families and hopes he will relight his faith. Magneto accuses the incapacitated Xavier of being complicit in the crimes perpetrated against mutants and chastises him for not using his telepathy to form the army that he himself has, following Piotr's sacrifice. He leaves as Amelia looks on and wonders if she can avert the coming destruction. Aboard the Blackbird, Northstar asks Frenzy why she has suddenly changed her allegiance, given that two days previously, she was an ambassador for Genosha espousing Magneto's rule. It becomes clear to him that she is under Jean Grey's control. Jean Grey is teaching the new, untrained mutants how to use their powers telepathically. She asks Dazzler to form a telepathic Danger Room in her mind, so the seven of them may train together. Allison's mind, however, is a wasteland Mojoverse, where they are attacked by X-Babies versions of Apocalypse, Dark Beast, Holocaust and Sugar Man, which apparently originated from a Mojo production of the Age of Apocalypse; this destruction is the reason Alison first approached the X-Men. Once the team is of the vision, Magneto tears the Blackbird apart before landing the X-Men in Magda Square, where he then alights himself. Elsewhere, Cyclops and Wolverine hear the crowd around the square roaring as they escort human refugees to Wakanda; Cyclops intuitively feels it is Jean Grey with some others to assist them. He and Logan run for Magda Square, while Polaris remains behind to help the refugees. Magneto shows the newly formed X-Men Professor X's body, provoking Dazzler into using the crowd's roar in an attack against Magneto. His electromagnetic powers rebound the photons of this attack at her, seemingly reducing her to ashes. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}